


Actions speak louder than words- DRAGONFORMERS AU

by SearingStain



Series: Dragonformers AU [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Cybertron, Deception, Dragons, Earth, Fanfiction, Multi, Original Character(s), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearingStain/pseuds/SearingStain
Summary: Alexis never expected to be running away from her own planet, she didn't expect to have to run away from her own HOME. Aliens have swarmed Earth, claiming it as their own- enslaving her species, killing them...But when she 'befriends' a particular second in command, things start to get better for her travelling group. Perhaps not all Decepticons are ruthless, unsympathetic beings- well, in THAT way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Here's the NEW NEW version of ASLTW! Hope you like it!  
> Yes, I am using the Bayverse Starscream, although since this is dragonformers, he is a dragon!  
> Also I don't know how things work in America so I'm just gonna set this in the UK lmao

The group silently strolled along the edge of the wrecked supermarket.  
They had managed to pass by the creatures without them knowing, snaking into the large shop and snatching a stash of food. Currently, the metal monsters were nowhere to be seen, having left the ruins hours ago.  
Alexis had regarded the... Cybertronians with curiosity rather than fear when they had crept past them. The two were arguing in their own language- evident from the lashing tails and aggressive snarls. Their red eyes burned into eachother, until the smaller one finally leapt into the sky and flew off, followed by his seething comrade.

Mark hungrily munched on the Galaxy bar, wiping dirt off his face. "Wow, we are so lucky. Chocolate, water and crisps? That's one in a million!"  
the girl beside him scowled, "Soon we won't be able to even get that, what? Do you want diabetes?"  
"Well," another young-adult cut in, readjusting his cracked glasses, "It helps raise your blood sugar levels, so actually-"  
"I didn't ask for a bioligy session," she growled.  
Alexis sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Jessica, stop picking on Jamie. Being pessimistic won't help..." The two males at the back silently nodded their agreement.  
The girl shook her head without saying anything, earning an overly-sympathetic look from Jamie.

They all suddenly stopped, yelping with shock as the ground shook. They glanced at the other side of the car park- witnessing to of the creatures tear at eachothers' forms.  
One was huge and silver, the metal glinting in the sunlight, huge wings sprouted from its spin and its scarlet eyes burned with hatred, fear and rage as it was pinned down by another. The other was larger- not by much though, Its wings flaring with authority. The creature's form was a dull grey, bathed in dust and dried mud.  
"Starscream!" It bellowed, snarling, "You will never lead the Deceptions- no matter what you do. Another failed attempt, hmm? Did you really think that a mere fleshling structure could offline me? You are one glitched dragon... A disgrace to your cause."  
The smaller one- Starscream, writhed under the other's iron grip, teeth bared. "You just wait, Megatron" he hissed, "Soon I'll have your throne, your soldiers, and you will be dead. You should be arranging the journey back to Cybertron! Not this organic wasteland!" Starscream's voice surprised Alexis, it was not deep and menacing like the other, but rather slightly high pitched and raspy. Then she realised- this was the very cause of their planet's fall- this... This creature and his useless second in command.  
Megatron chuckled darkly, poising his razor-sharp claws over the other. "Oh, how you are wrong. It only takes a matter of time before you are bowing before my talons, pleading for your life, whining about how you are my most loyal decepticon..."  
And with that, he raked his talons along his second's underbelly, the almost-empty area around the supermarket was suddenly filled with screaming and the grating of metal. Even the human girl looked away from the scene, although her four friends' eyes were glued to it.

As the terrible noise faded, she heard the whooshing of wings. And then, silence...  
"Wow..." Rad breathed from behind her, frozen in place. "Look at it..."  
Alexis slowly turned around, and saw Starscream limply lying on his back, eyes black and wings rigid. A horrific snarl was etched across his features, and his freaky, long claws were poised in place, locked into the air.  
The young adult stared at him, before looking back at the large red tool box held in her hand. Should she help him? She had only brought the supplies to fix cars in need of emergency, although... This was second in command, future cause of the downfall of Earth. Her mechanic instincts suddenly took over, and Alexis bolted towards the fallen creature. He wasn't dead- when they were dead, they became dull. Although, it was hard to tell with this one, since he was already silver. But the fact that his black claws were still their usual colour was a clear clue that he was, indeed, very alive.

"Alexis!" Mark yelled, "What are you doing?! get back here!" She ignored her friends' demands, halting in front of the hulking robot. He was absoloutely massive, far larger than her or any of the others she had seen. Even his razor-sharp talons were longer than her in length!  
The pattering of several pairs of footsteps got closer, and eventually, she hauled herself onto Starscream's arm. Rad shouted something, followed by Carlos' reluctant agreement.  
She grabbed onto the dips inbetween the metal plating, clambering onto his chest. Damn... Those claw marks were pretty big...  
"ALEXIS!" Jessica quietly hissed from below, "What the fuck are you doing?!"  
"Saving this scrap heap's ass!" She retorted, unbuckling the tool box.  
"It's going to kill you!" Carlos shouted, although his voice wavered with... uncertainty?  
Tsk... Scaredy-cat Carlos. She thought, although there was no venom present to it.  
"Don't worry!" Alexis called down to them, feeling nauseous for a brief second as she saw how high she was. "He's out cold, he won't wake up."  
Rad smiled- a nervous, very Rad-like smile. "Just... Come down... This thing, will kill you as soon as it wakes."  
Well, Starscream oughtta have respect for me after this.  
Then something occurred to her, and she clicked her fingers, earning looks of confusion from her four friends. "Scrap metal..." She said down to them, "I need it for his plating- There's a scrap yard on the other side of those trees over there. I need lots of metal, and long coils of wire."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short!

Alexis stepped back, wiping sweat off her forehead. Strangely, the procedure had been harder than she had initially thought. Sliding off of him, the girl thumped onto the ground, placing the toolbox beside her.

"So... What now?" Jessica mumbled, arms crossed, although there was a hint of fear in her eyes as she stared up at the unconscious dragon's face- the frozen snarl.

"We wait for him to wake up," Alexis answered simply.

" _What?!_ " Rad suddenly yelled, clapping a hand over his mouth in horror. He glanced at the unmoving Starscream, before leaning foward and lowering his voice to a whisper. "You can't be serious! That creaturewakes, and we're  _dead!_ He's _huge!_ He could literally crush _us all_ with ease!"

Carlos nodded, nervously sputtering, "Yeah... We should leave- before he wakes up. It's for the best, Alexis..."

"Yeah." Jamie agreed.

"Think about it," Alexis begged, "This one- Starscream clearly  _hates_ his leader- perhaps we could get him to side with us? It'd be amazing, wouldn't it? We'd have our own dragonformer for protection. If we're lucky enough, he may even be able to give info to the government!"

"Really?" Jessica moaned, "Alexis, stop believing in all these fantasies of yours. The world is  _gone._ There is nothing you can do about it..."

A low humming noise suddenly cut them off, and they all turned their heads to look at the huge SIC beside them. The sound gradually increased in volume, causing the group to step back with fear.

Red eyes blinked to life, whilst long, razor-sharp claws twitched. Starscream heaved himself onto his stomach, letting out a rather strange gurgling growl as his systems started up. " _Oh... Fuck..._ " Rad mumbled. The dragon suddenly whipped his head down in their direction, a long forked black tongue flicking in and out of his mouth.

His lips curled into something of a sneer, and he leaned down, casting them into shadow. "Oh, well would you look at that! Six lonely _fleshlings_ strolling about!"

Alexis placed her hands on her hips, hardly fazed. "You better thank me, Screamer! Fixing that wound of yours, eh?"

Starscream frowned with confusion, staring down at yourself, before darting towards them. He snaked around the group, before coming to a stop in front of the girl. "Hmm... So you have." He huffed hot air into her face. "Still won't stop me from killing you, but good try."

"Wasn't a try," She continued, glaring up at him. "You clearly hate that other one, that's why you tried to kill him, right? Crushing him under a building. We can help you with that."

" _Alexis!_ " Mark hissed.

"Don't see how a mere fleshbag could help  _me,_ " He snarled, arrogance practically dripping from his words. "But you are quite impressive, even by my standards. Talking back, coming near me. I will spare you, but if we _ever_ meet again, your lifeless _husks_ will be laying at my talons! Got it?" 

"Got it," she replied. Starscream opened his vast wings, before shooting into the sky, drifting out of sight.

"Well..." Mark mumbled, "That was rather rude. Didn't even say thank you."

"I honestly don't know what you'd expect," Jessica grumbled, rolling her eyes. "He's a goddamn dragonformer- we're lucky that he even spared us."

"Let's just carry on, I suppose!" Alexis suggested, cracking her fingers, causing disgusted looks as a result.

"Would you  _stop_ that!" The blonde haired girl beside her hissed, "That's utterly gross!"

"Sorry, Jessica."

"Fuckin' idot..."

"Why thank you, thank you very much."

\---

The group set off once again, quietly creeping through the forest that had been beside the supermarket. Their stash of food was still quite full, apart from Mark who seemed to be eating  _every minute._ Jessica had growled that they'd starve very soon, unless they found a new shop that was still in one piece. Now that would be a difficult task!

Alexis shoved a large leaf out of the way, cursing quietly as it lurched back and smacked her in the face. A chuckle sounded from behind her, and she scowled, although it faded once a sad sigh made its way to her ears. Looking back over at the culprit, she was surprised to see that it was the blonde- Jessica. "I miss my family..." she murmured, shoulders slumping as if they were a heavy weight. "My brothers... My mum... My dad... They're probably all gone now..."

Alexis reverted her eyes to her feet, guilt engulfing her. Why hadn't she been as bothered? Her father had been on a military mission, and during that time, the Decepticons had attacked, ravaging the villages and cities, and just about everything that had been built by the humans. Her mother was gone- as she had been when she was just a girl. Her younger and older brothers? Who knew where they were? They had been at the park at the time. She missed her best friend... Sari... She missed smiling and laughing at the bar with her, glee overcoming all her anxieties and fears. Where was the girl now? She hoped to god that she was okay...

" _Guys,_ " Mark suddenly cut in, taking a seat on a large rock. "This will all be over- I promise. They'll leave our planet, and everything will go back to normal."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed, surprisingly, as he had been quiet for quite a while. "It's going to be okay..."

"Let's stay here for the night," Alexis suddenly suggested, slumping onto a fallen tree's trunk. "We'll find leaves and stuff, and then we can sleep here," she grinned.


End file.
